warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dovewing/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Fur I thought Dovekit had long fur. Mistystream 15:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I couldn't get a long0haired kit blank, so now she has short hair. Plus, it doesn't really say she has long fur. --Mlns tlk• 14:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) It does say she has long fur, so I'll change it to long. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 17:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) She's mentioned to have fluffy fur in Sunrise--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) How do we know that wasn't kit fur? Most kits have fluffy fur. (Just saying!) Go ShadowClan! 22:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw That's true Snowfall! Windwatcher 19:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The Fourth Apprentice I checked on the Harper Collins Site and it has the browse inside for the fourth apprentice and that is where I got the info that was removed.--AutumnSky 20:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) PC decided that we're not revealing anything that wasn't listed in the Allegiances until the real book comes out. Sorry. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh...I'm sorry--AutumnSky 20:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Something to suggest in the browse inside for The Fourth Apprentice it says that Dovepaw's eyes are pale golden. or Brilliant golden. (It says both) Dovepaw's eyes aren't green. So please change it. Also i've found out that that the people here aren't with the facts. Terrible grammar.I'm not very happy with this site OR wikipedia. Please make this site better. ~Streamsong~ If you want to make the site better then join and help out. And don't insult the users on this site, please. We work hard to make it as good as possible. If you hate terrible grammar so much you should know that "Terrible Grammar." isn't a sentence. 030 ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] well said Insane. We all work really hard to make sure that the site is as good as we can make it. If you aren't happy with the page then join up and sort it out. We can only do so much. Please, if you want to, join up and sort out what you think is wrong. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 15:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Eye Colo Dovepaw's eye color is blue not golden. Look in the allegiances in Fading Echoes. ;3 It revealed in a browse inside that Dovepaw's eyes are pale golden, not green, so I changed the eye color on her page. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 18:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) But the Erins could have messed up. They said that Stormfur's eyes were blue in one book, they've called Crowfeather's eyes both amber and green, Silverstream's eyes have been mentioned to be both green and blue, Oakheart's eyes went from green to amber, and so on. But Whayne could have messed up too, you just never know. I'd like to stick to her beautiful sparkling dark green eyes on the cover of TFA, but that's just me--Nightfall101 03:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Right, because in Moonrise, The new Prophecy, it said that Stonteller had green eyes. Then, in Dawn, it was listed in the allegiances that he had AMBER eyes!Halfpelt 00:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It's possible to make eyes a gold-green color. It's very pretty. :) I'm fixing her charart, so it'll be possible to make them gold-green. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 17:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Her eyes on the cover are green with some gold flecks in them. Maybe that's what the Erins meant. Snowheart 03:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Look at the cover of the forth apprentice,it shows her eyes are green,with some other colors.Thaat settles that![[User:FirePelt| '''FirePelt']]' 23:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC)' Yes, but covers have been known to be wrong before, while the books are usually right. Skyfeather '95 23:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but the books have been wrong a lot. In Dark River, they called Firestar's eyes amber! I was so shocked! Stormfur's eyes have been mentioned to be blue, and Crowfeather's eyes have been called both green and amber. I think Dovepaw's eyes are most likely dark green with golden flecks--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Just saying, in Fading Echoes, in the allegiances, it says that Dovepaw's eyes are blue. In Warriors Wiki, they say that Dovepaw's eyes are pale golden, but on the cover of the book the Fourth Apprentice, Dovepaw's eyes are green, and in the allegiances it says that Dovepaw's eyes are blue. This is very confusing! If it said it her eyes were blue in Fading Echoes, well, then... I guess they're blue. Yay. Rabbitdash 20:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Rabbitdash Yes, it is highly confusing. My understanding is that on the cover it was greenish gold. In the Fourth Apprentice, Lionblaze described her eyes as pale gold and in the allegiances of Fading Echoes her eyes are blue. I suggest we go with the latest revision, the blue eyes, and never turn to cover art. I mean, artists make mistakes like that all the time, but even more importantly, her eyes could just have been reflecting the forest, right? ♦Echostar Happy Fourth! 20:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, on some of the cover on the first series, Firestar had amber eyes! Halfpelt 00:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Guys, they're not blue. There are allegiance mistakes too, (like Rowanclaw being a she-cat for two books xD) They are described as golden tons of times in the book, that's the color we should go with. Personally, I picture them golden green, but that's just me. Anyway, we're going to go with golden Night Fall 05:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they'd look better golden green anyways XD Halfpelt 00:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think we should put her eyes as blue, considering it is the most recent of the three possible eye colours. That's what we usually do, isn't it? 00:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Unless her eyes are always listed as blue, but within the books when they're listed as blue her eyes are often described as golden, then we should probably go with that. 00:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I think we should go with green with maybe some flecks of golden, so i agree with Bramble. Scarletvixen It has already been decided to stick with golden as her eye color. 19:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I highly doubt that her eyes are green with golden flecks. But if she's most recently described with blue eyes, we should probably put that! 18:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey, peopleses! Her pic is still a kit! Someone should fix that! Whoever posted this message,we are working on it!We have alot of things to do,and someone will post up an apprentice immage of her,once it;s completed and approved.Dont get your fur in a bunch and hold on.WE'LL GET TO IT.[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]] 23:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ? Does anyone know what her warrior name will be? If the Erins know what Ivypaw's will be, shouldn't they have already decided what Dovepaw's should be? No speculation, plz Ravenflight92 Woodenshippers Unite! 05:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that they said they weren't telling.Hollytail 02:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Disappointment! Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 01:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i think its dovewing. Clarris 08:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Clarrissa. Knowing the Erins, it'll probably be something like Dovewing, Doveheart, Doveflight.. But seriously, I'm kind of glad they aren't just giving it away. It ruins the surprise. 19:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think Dovewing, because of the "Omen of the Stars" thing, where peace shall come o DOVE'S gentle WING...HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 23:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Remember Dove's Wing from Long Shadows? I think that her name will be Dovewing, too. Ravenflight 23:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ravenflight92, you may be right, but remember Jay's Wing, and Jay''feather''. The same cat, with a different last part. I think she'll be Doveflight, because a thing needs a WING to FLY right? Since Dove's wing and Dovepaw are probably the same cat like Jayfeather and Jay's Wing, Dovepaw must be a gray she-cat with blue eyes like Dove's Wing, since Jay's Wing and Jayfeather are both gray tabbies with blue eyes right? ~ Dawnshine Not nessicarily. Jayfeather and Jay's wing both have the some color eyes but Feather is blind while Wing isn't.[[User:Ashshadow|'''Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 22:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Ashshadow, you do have a point! But I am battling between blue and green. I will NOT accept amber. Guys, could you take this to the fourms? The talk pages are intended for disscusing how the article can be improved, not for speculation about characters. --Dragonfrost 23:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) It's most likely Dovewing. If the prophecy said "peace will come on a gentle dove's wing, it would refer to Dovepaw, or should be Dovewing. 15:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Mintstarr yes, but Jayfeather isn't Jayeye right? as it said: sharp eyed Jay? and Lionblaze isn't Lionroar right? as it said and the roaring Lion, and Dove's name'll actually be: Doveflight. ~ Dawnshine What's Ivypaws? Halfpelt 04:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ivypaws warrior is Ivypool. And Erin has been very creative about main characters names sense power of 3 and some of of The New Prophecy. She wont stop for Dovepaw. It will most likly be something we have never heard of or a very Rare name used Take this to the forums, this is a discussin on how to improve the article! Not speculation! Sorry I had to use bold but you guys ignored Dragon.ANDYSCHLEC Mouseh is now obsessed! 22:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Fading Echoes It says that Dovepaw's eyes are blue. So many cats are said to have different eye colors, it almost constantly changes... the Erins always seem to slip up with eye color, and can you blame them?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 23:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Are her eyes actually blue? I thought they were pale golden--NightshineR 19:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I heard somewhere that when cats are born, their eyes are always blue and then they change color. http://chemistry.about.com/cs/howthingswork/f/eyecolor.htm [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 15:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) They start to change color when cats are about six or seven weeks old. Long before they become apprenticed. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 21:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) And not only the eye colours are changing, so is the fur colour! Halfpelt 04:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The Erins make mistakes. ANDYSCHLEC Mouseh is now obsessed! 22:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I think that we should stick with the first description in The Fourth Apprentice. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 11:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Blue, Green, or Golden? Okay, there has been a lot of speculation about her eye color, whether her eyes are blue, green, or golden. There is a valid reference for each color, so we need to figure out which color we are going with. The first reference of her eyes is on page. 60 of The Fourth Apprentice. It says, "Beside Lionblaze, Dovepaw stood with her ears alert and her whiskers twitching, while her brilliant '''golden '''gaze seemed to bore through the undergrowth right into the RiverClan camp." ''My opinion is we should stick with golden because that was the reference we were first given. Any opinions? Whitestorm17 13:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I Think they are probably blue -Sunheart- 08:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think we should go with the first reference, like we did for other characters (ex. Sol). [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 11:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's what I put on the article and I put a comment on the page to tell people to keep her eye color as golden. Whitestor 12:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) But on the cover of the fourth apprentince her eye color is green and so is her kit charart. Shadowstar 12:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Many people think that on the cover, her eyes are reflecting the forest. And in the allegiances, she is listed having blue eyes. I guess we have to wait for Night Whispers to see if the confusion clears up! =D Willowheart 03:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 History? Shouldn't more history for Fading Echoes be added? I doubt Dovepaw stopped appearing right after the whole WindClan thing. Dawnwhisper 03:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Eye color Look people, her eyes are NOT blue! When they were making the allegiances they probably mixed her up with Ivypaw (her eyes are blue) and she has been mentioned with golden eyes plenty of times! Also, DONT TRUST THE COVER ART! Wayne drew Brambleclaw with green eyes when he has amber! So, in conclusion, the most logical answer is that she has golden eyes. 16:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It has already been agreed to stick with golden. 00:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Kit Eye Color Just noticed it says her eyes are golden, her apprentice sprite's eyes are golden, and her kit sprite's eyes are green. Should this be changed? 18:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered contributer This should be taken up with PCA. 19:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) tigerXdove I know they both have a crush on each other. But will they be like crowXleaf???? ( 03:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC)) Please do not discuss theories on the talk pages, take this kind of stuff to the forums. 12:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Fading echoes Summary for her it's too short. it doesn't even mention anything beyond the part where they go see if sedgewhisker is alright. Warrior name Spoiler Alert I dont know if anyone knows this...its been such a long time since Ive been here, so things mightve changed about spoiler rules, but idk. Anyway, on vickys FB page, she said: ::''You can see why I don't have to comment on this page every day - you all know the answers as well as I do! :) As for Dovepaw's name, I think it's fairly widely known that she is going to be DOVEWING. Aah, lovely. Well, yeah.... I ♥Cross Country 01:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh I saw that! It's so cool, right? --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I think its pretty obvious...i mean, reading the prophecy over it makes sense. Uhm...about the eye color...they are either dark blue or blue :P not yellow or golden or whatever :( just thought i'd through that out there :) 01:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple She was first mentioned with pale golden eyes, so that's how it's going to stay. 01:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Where does it mention she has pale golden eyes!? on the cover of The Fourth Apprentice it SHOWS she has blue eyes!!!! Riverripple 21:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Actually, it shows her with green. And we do not use book covers as a reference, because there are almost always mistakes. For example, on the cover of Midnight, Brambleclaw is showed with green eyes, even though he has amber, a very amateur mistake that could've been fixed if even one of the authors looked at it for a minute. We use page number references to show descriptions, and the first eye colour she was mentioned with was pale golden. 21:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Where though? i have Fading Echos in my lap right now and under apprentices it says "''Dovepaw--'''pale gray she-cat with blue eyes" ''Cant get better than that if you ask me! no offense. really though, where does it say Dovepaw has golden eyes??? Riverripple 22:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple I really agree. In Fading Echoes it says this: Dovepaw's '''blue eyes flashed. She was talking to Lionblaze after she sensed Sedgwisker bieng chased by a dog.IloveDovepaw 06:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC)IloveDovepaw The Fourth Apprentice, page 61, I believe. Which comes before Fading Echoes. 22:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah yeah i know but wouldnt you rather go with the most recent information? i think its makes more sense with the most newly improved data but whatever. 16:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple No, it's better to use the information that was used first, not the information that was used afterwards, because Vicky probably forgot. -Foxfire 01:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The cover of the Fourth Apprentice shows Dovepaw with yellow eyes, though the reason they were green is because they were hinting at her power. I checked. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) In The Fourth Apprentice, page 61, it says that she has "pale golden eyes". That's the first book she's in, so that's that. 00:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Everyone is crazy about Dovepaw's warrior name! I do agree that it will be Dovewing. One it has been confirmed and two remember when Jayfeather went back in time as Jay's Wing, well he had a little sister named DOVE'S WING!!!!!! And she looked acutally like Dovepaw, small gray she-cat, she's even an apprentice! Conidence or what? I think this was hidden proof of Dovepaw's name. 01:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Willowstar 01:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) This is a subject to be taken to the forums, please. We can't change the name of the article yet, because even though her name has been confirmed, the book has yet to be released in North America. Thank you :) [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 22:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Two books in a row mentioned with blue eyes...hm...isn't that more proof than just one time that says she has golden eyes? I seriously think she has blue eyes. The Erins could've changed the allienges but they didn't. Should we change it? 04:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Oceanmist101 Dovepaw definitely has blue eyes. On the cover of TFA her eyes were reflecting the forest. I really thing whoever made this website should change what it says about her eyes. Dovepelt Remember, they are blue. BLUE, BLUE, BLUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dovepelt Exactly! and i say that going with the most recent, updated data is smarter than with old data. 23:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple This has been discussed, and we are going with what was first mentioned, which is pale golden. 02:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) That's ridiculous. At least give fans the honor of going to a Wikia with correct information. They're all referring her with blue or green eyes anyway. So from what you're saying, we should also say that Yellowfang has amber or yellow eyes, even though she was described with orange eyes originally, and multiple times afterward? I'm not seeing your logic. -- 16:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah in the fourth appentice Erin Hunter might have missed up about the golden eyes she does have blue eyes I ask that on a chat If we only went with how warriros were originally described, Rowanclaw would be female! Honestly... Exactly! And so the admins in this Wikia just like to obsess over if Yellowfang's eyes are yellow or orange or amber, because there's such a huge difference in those shades, instead of satisfying the readers of this Wikia, and I think this page is enough of the discontentment everyone has about Dovewing's page, then I don't know what to say about this site. I seriously think we should have a confirmation from one of the Erins to settle all this....everyone is just going to keep complaining and changing things about her eyes. I know for a fact her eyes are gold because both Vicky and Kate have said so on their Facebook pages and elsewhere someplace too. But I can't be sure, so.... 04:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) dovepaw's worrior name okay me and my bff think it is going to be dovewing after the rouring lion and the sharp eyed jay peace will come by the dove's gentle wing Take it to the forums please :) So Vicky said, clearly, "Dovepaw's warrior name will be Dovewing" because this happend to Ivypaw; she didn't say "It will have something to do with the prophiscy" , as for all we know she could end up with Dovejayfeatherlionblaze or Dovepartofaprophisy with that. Stealthstar 18:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) kit eyes Her kit version has green eyes. Not golden. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 04:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, yes in Dovepaw's Kit Charart the Kit eyes are green but in Dovepaw's Trivia, it said it was a reflection of the forest. Mistcloud22 04:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I think Feather was talking about the kit charart, Mistcloud. Feather, I think you can post a message like this on PCA's talk page, and somebody will tell you what to do about it. I don't think you can nominate a cat for Tweak Week simply because their eye colour should be different, so ask PCA XD Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 04:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Opps, sorry about my spelling ._. I hate it when that happens...Sorry about that. :( Mistcloud22 05:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha I wasn't talking about your spelling(but thanks for fixing that haha), and I only just realized what you meant. The trivia refers to the book cover =P I'm not sure why the kit pixel has green eyes Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 05:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe Dovepaw's Kit pixel has green eyes from the book cover, that might be why the pixel has green eyes. Mistcloud22 05:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Nope. We don't do images based on cover art. Anyway, this should be taken to the PCA talk page, as this is a PCA issue =) Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 05:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and opps, didn't know that ^^ my bad.. Mistcloud22 05:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, what s/he said about the cover being why it has them makes sense. We didn't know her eye color until TFA, but her kit image probably was made after Sunrise was released, so we only had the cover to go off of. -- 05:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I think she looks better with blue eyes anyway. The green eyes were just the reflection of the forest- they do that with most of the book covers. I wish we could ask Erin Hunter! -Poppytail Ah. You probably have a point there... Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 05:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Goldenpaw, I'm a girl!!! *grumbles* Mistcloud22 06:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Until her warrior image is made... Doesn't her apprentice picture need taken down? Someone did that for Ivypool (whom's charart I'm working on), and I tried to do that for Dovewing, but I couldn't do it right. Can somebody do it for me and/or tell me exactly what needs to be removed for the page to look right? Thanks in advance! Ivystripe 00:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe That would be welcome, I'm working on her warrior image now. .Skystar. 00:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I don't know how to properly script the page. But someone put Ivypaw back up, so I think maybe it's until the Warrior image is indeed done. I don't know, but that's my best guess. Ivystripe 00:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Yes. Her charcat needs an image, so until her warrior image is done, her apprentice charart will be put there. 00:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ivypool's image shouldn't be down. I've been having issues with moving the page. Leave it there for now. 00:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Never mind then. .Skystar. 01:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification! Ivystripe 01:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe I'm doin her warrior.Honeybreeze 12:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) No, Skystar is. She reserved it before you Honeybreeze. 13:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) How come Dovewing's warrior image is in the gallery on her page? Cause I don't think its meant to be there. .Skystar. Oh!! Waffle time it's waffle time, will you have a waffle of mine? 00:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Soft, white muzzle? Why does DoveWing suddenly have a white muzzle? Is there an anonymous editing it, or was it really said in the book? Should that be fixed? Mistcloud22 20:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I think that was actually mentioned in Ivypool's talk. 21:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Night Whispers About how much should Night Whispers be shortened? I've been working on it, but I'm afraid I'll take too much off. ~EcHoBlAzE Never mind! :) I got it. Charart I'm doing her warrior should I do the pelt color of her apprentice or kit? Thanx. Light to the night sing the song of life 12:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) This is very late, but I'll say it anyways xD Her kit and apprentice should be the came coloring, for they are the same cat. But I would suggest taking it from her apprentice to be up to the most recent :) Sorry If you've already figured this out...but oh well xD 21:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You should also make her eye colour blue aswell...Yes, her eye colour is BLUE!!!!!! So please make them blue.- 05:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Dovepelt IP I've noticed that many Un-registered users are adding the warrior chararts to Dovewing and Ivypool when they have not been approved yet. Can we put a lock so that only registered users can edit their pages? Forgive me for asking. 00:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Lovers? Dovewing and Ivypool are both quite the studs, aren't they? I mean, go through and look at all the cats that "flirt" with them... 00:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Eyes It makes more sense to use the discription that appears most often and most recently. Her eyes are blue, like her grandfather, grandmother, and sister's eyes are. The rest of the character art seems to use the descriptions in the alliegences, why shouldn't this one? Why use a description that was only used one time and at the beginning of the first book of the Fourth Apprentice series? The golden eyes thing was most likely a typo, it happens a lot with the sheer plethora of characters in this sereis. Just saying. Also, looking at this talk page, the consensus seems to agree that her eyes are blue. Only one person is insisting her eyes are golden. Aren't these Wiki's supposed to be a majority rule? I say it gets changed. So very true. I hate it when people say they're golden or green.- Dovepelt No, actually it doesn't make sense. we use the earliest refrences for the info, and in The Fourth Apprentice allergices, they said it was pale golden. Please dont change it unless its agreed upon by everyone.--;] 07:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Blizzardfoot Actually, if we went with the original description from Sunset, her eyes would be green. And if we went with the original description for other cats, well, Rowanclaw would be female, wouldn't he? Most people on this page seem to agree that her eyes are blue. All that's needed is confirmation from Vicky. 03:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing's eyes are indeed gold, and I have a cite to prove it. http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10150291472001629&id=139542771628 =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 19:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) There are also cites to prove that the eyes are green and blue. It doesn't matter, I gave up this argument a while ago. In my opinion, her eyes are blue. That's all that matters, I'm not going to try to change everyone else's minds. 19:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) And we typically only take info as final when it comes from Vicky, in my experience. 19:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It was Vicky who said it in the first place, but Vicky comes on her facebook like, every 5 months, so the only resort was to ask Kate. If you want to get a cite frmo Vicky, go ahead. I completely drove myself crazy trying to find this cite, because I know Dovewing's eyes are gold. If you want to show me cites saying that her eyes are blbue, go ahead. Because for like, 2 months, I had no cite so no proof. I knew there were cites, but I couldn't find any. So I had to just get one myself. I suggest you do the same, so maybe you can get her description changed. But her eyes are gold, not blue. =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 19:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The cites (from the books) for her eye colors are all in the articles. Her eyes were originally green in Sunset, then pale gold in The Fourth Apprentice, then Blue in every other book in Omen of the Stars. Again, why is this so important? The universe doesn't hang on the color of Dovewing's eyes. I am, as I stated, of the opinion that her eyes are blue because she is described as that most often. This wiki is using gold because she was described with golden eyes during The Fourth Apprentice, when she gained a major role in the books. Frankly, I don't really care. I made the comments above months ago. 20:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing doesn't appear in Sunset, and I checked over Sunrise, and her eye colour doesn't appear. =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 20:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does. Check on the page cited, and I got the names mixed up. So sue me. =_= And just stop posting all over this page adding to arguments made months or even a year ago. It's not helping anything, only exaserbating things more. You aren't going to change anyone's opinions. 03:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) In the past (meaning with every other cat)'' official on-Wiki eye color has been determined using the oldest source. Why should it be different for Dovewing? So what if there are inconsistencies about her eye color? It's still gold. Do we edit Crowfeather's page every time a mistake is made about his eyes? Absolutly not! And don't even try to use Rownclaw's gender as proof that we can break our traditions because that is something entirly different. The authors ''officially ''changed'' his gender. Until I hear that they have officially changed Dovewing's eye color than her eyes are gold and this is my argument and I'm sticking to it. ---Rockpelt 20:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and another thing: I know I just added my contribution to this argument so this will sound hippocritical, but let's move on to more important things like Shellheart said we should. ---Rockpelt 20:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing's apperence In the discriptions it states that Dovewing's eyes are pale gold. This is a HUGE mistake, for her eyes are actually a bright green . In the triva it says that her eyes are green because of the forest's reflection, if that was the the case, the trees would be golden instead of green.Her pelt is a smokey grey, but with darker color points on her paws, ears, and tail. NIftyAppleStar has the perfect idea for Dovewing in their warriors refrence.( Dovepaw at the time) Also the sprite needs to be changed to a warrior because "The Sign of the Moon" ''has been out for almost 3 months and everyone knows that she is a warrior. I would highly appriciate if these changes were made. the only raccoon,RacoonfurRaccoonfur13 21:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 1. She has never been mentioned with green eyes in the books. 2. The covers aren't always right. Firestar is frequently depicted on the covers in the original series with yellow eyes, even though he has green. On the cover of Midnight, Brambleclaw has green eyes, even though he has amber. 3. Dovewing's warrior charart hasn't been approved yet, and something involving the charart shouldn't be discussed on the character's talk page, anyway. -- 21:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing has BLUE eyes, and don't you deney it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't change her eye colour. I'll be really sad if u do. :'( : Anon, if you want to participate in the discussion bring up points and evidence. what does and does not make anyone sad has ''no effect on what makes it into articles. 13:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) prophecy wouldn't the prophecy be about Whitestorm? She is kin of Cloudtail, Firestars kin :Well, I think the Erins pointed that out in one of their chats...I don't remember which one. I think it was because it would be weird to say: There will be three, kin of your kin of your kin xD I don't think it would be about Whitestorm anyway though, he's not related to Firestar Night Fall 00:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Talk pages are intentedeed for discussing article concerns, not having casual conversations about articles. Please either write the concept into a proper blog that fulfills the Essay policy or head to the Off-wiki Forum with it. Thank you, 13:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Coloring Dovewings fur should be more pale and her eyes bright blue. Please sign with 4 ~'s and take this issue up with PCA. 03:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing's eyes are gold, not blue. =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 14:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Dove's Wing =/= Dovewing Okay, I was browsing around the talk pages, and I found a link to this on deviantArt. These are direct quotes from an Erin Hunter chat, and it says that Dovewing is not directly connected to Dove's Wing. Now this is something Vicky herself said, and I think it should be taken into consideration. After all, it is from an Erin Hunter chat (Insane originally posted the link on Leopardstar's talk page). 03:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :What I'm getting at is I think the "Dovewing is the reincarnation of Dove's Wing" should be removed from the article. 03:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Or at least add it to the trivia section saying that Vicky confirms it false -- 03:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually, since the chat refers to Dovewing as Dovekit, it is entirely possible that Vicky had this in mind then, but she changed her mind. There is more evidence in the story so far than this chat that was probably done more than a year ago. 03:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It still deserves to be mentioned, regardless of how old the chat is. 03:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It also deserves to be mentioned that Vicky stated in the Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011 thing that they ''are ''connected. 12:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC)